Casi por Casualidad
by Ddai
Summary: Marin tiene que hacer una pausa en el entrenamiento de Seiya, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que su pupilo se quede dos meses sin trabajo arduo por lo que solicita a un amigo suyo que lo entrene mientras ella está Ausente. AiorosSeiya Semi Au 16
Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece. Todo es de Kurumada.

Intercambio de Drables de mi OTP.

Esto es un AiolosSeiya, para Angel Caido gothUke (En otra Web) y se lo cambié por un DickJay con las siguientes condiciones 1) BodyTwist , 2) Sonrojarse y 3) AK47. Fue mi error decir tres palabras en lugar de tres condiciones, pero funciona para mí.

Condiciones de este fic, es decir las tres palabras que tenía que combinar. 1) Pilar, 2) Pétalos y 3) Armadura. Creo que no me fue tan mal. Y sí, yo sé que es Aioros, pero no me importa mucho llamarlo Aiolos. Esto es un semi AU.

Resumen: Marin tiene que hacer una pausa en el entrenamiento de Seiya, pero no está dispuesta a dejar que su pupilo se quede dos meses sin trabajo arduo por lo que solicita a un amigo suyo que lo entrene mientras ella está Ausente.

Esto posiblemente esta OOC, principal mente por que no recuerdo muy bien a estos chicos, pero si notan algo muy fuera de contexto díganmelo y haré los ajustes correspondientes.

-A&A-

* * *

"Casi una casualidad"

I

"¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?"

Seiya iba caminado tranquilamente por el lugar, se trataba de una vereda de piedra bastante limpia y prácticamente desierta, muy pacífica y también podía decir que era aburrida, pero él sabía que debía de disfrutar de un paseo tranquilo mientras durara, siendo un futuro caballero no podía saber en qué momento las cosas iban a complicarse, tampoco es que le importara, a él le gustaban las emociones fuertes.

Marin había salido hacía tres días, para una misión muy importante del santuario y ella le había dicho que no lo dejaría estar vagando en los dos meses que no estaría. Ella había sido muy enérgica y lo amenazó con algo peor que la muerte en caso de desobedecer su orden, tendría un maestro temporal y no estaba a discusión.

Seiya se estremeció al recordar el tono de voz de Marin. No era Justo, él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo bien por su cuenta, sin embargo no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para llevarle al contraria a una mujer como su maestra.

Después de unas largas horas de caminar había llegado a su destino, era un lugar agradable, toda la parte de adelante estaba tapizada con piedras grandes que formaban una espiral, parecía una arena de entrenamiento. Quizás este "nuevo" maestro era tan bueno como Marin.

De cualquier manera, Seiya, no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa, al mirar hacia el frente vio a un joven atractivo, solo un poco mayor que él, suponía, que parecía estar esperándolo. Él estaba sentado a la sombre de un enorme pilar, tenía una postura completamente relajada y estaba sonriendo amistosamente. Siendo el chico imprudente y arrojado que era, Seiya, se lanzó sobre su nuevo maestro para averiguar inmediatamente si realmente era tan bueno como Marin había mencionado.

Aiolos había tenido una mañana tranquila, su hermano menor, Aioria, había salido desde temprano para una "misión" importante, lo que realmente quería decir que se había escapado de sus obligaciones para ir a buscar a Mu, al parecer había oído un rumor sobre una nueva cera que podía hacer relucir su armadura como si estuviera hecha de diamante. Aiolos se preguntó si eso no sería contraproducente en un combate, es decir, el enemigo podría verde aún en la oscuridad ¿No? Pero después de todo solo era una pregunta fútil, por no mencionar que su hermanito era un chico vanidoso aunque lo negara hasta la tumba.

Todo lo que Aiolos tenía que hacer era descansar y disfrutar del día libre, pero sus planes se vieron gratamente interrumpidos cuando un chico llegó repentinamente y se le quedó mirando por escasos segundos, eso era una novedad, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había ido a esa casa sin avisar. Él no esperó que lo primero que hiciera ese muchacho fuera atacarlo sin previo aviso, lanzándole un puñetazo directo a la cara, mira que sin duda tenía agallas.

Seiya lanzó carios golpes y unas cuantas patadas sin lograr acertar, este chico era bueno, muy bueno en realidad, tal como Marin le había dicho. Este nuevo maestro ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para esquivar sus golpes.

— Vaya energía que tienes ahí ¿Es algo personal? ¿O solo vas atacando a las personas al azar? — Aiolos comentó con una sonrisa, logrando que le chico se detuviera de intentar golpearlo.

— Lo siento, no es personal — Seiya le sonrió de vuelta, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento y presentarse, al parecer finalmente había recordado que "tenía" modales — Mi maestra Marin me dijo que eras un caballero formidable y quería comprobarlo. Mi nombre es Seiya — se rio un poco más para cubrir su error mientras se frotaba la nuca con cierto nerviosismo ¿Qué iba a decirle a Marin si su nuevo maestro se enojaba y ya no quería entrenarlo? ¡Ella iba a destriparlo!

— ¿Marin? — él la conocía, en realidad ella era conocida de Aioria pero era más o menos lo mismo — Oh, ya veo — su hermanito no había dicho nada de tener visitas ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Qué hacía el pupilo de Marin ahí? — Mucho gusto en conocerte, Yo soy Aiolos — mejor omitió su rango de caballero, para evitar la incomodidad.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — el mayor le devolvió una mirada curiosa pero sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Podrías no decirle a Marin que te ataqué cuando llegué? ¡Si ella se entera de que ataqué a mi maestro nuevo sin preguntar va a matarme! — y su tono aunque algo infantil fue muy sincero.

— Sí, eso suena como algo que ella haría — Aiolos se rio un poco de eso, esa mujer pelirroja tenía mal carácter cuando estaba enojada — No te preocupes por eso, mi hermano menor no se encuentra así que él tampoco tiene que saberlo, vuelve mañana por la mañana — vaya, ahora que recordaba, Aioria había mencionado algo sobre un alumno temporal hacía un par de días pero nunca le dijo cuando llegaba. No estaba mal, un chico con brío siempre era el mejor tipo de pupilo, Marin era una maestra afortunada.

— ¿Cómo dices? — él estaba un poco confundido ahora ¿Qué tenía que ver el hermano menor en todo esto?

— Tu maestro es mi hermano menor, Aiora, él tuvo una _situación_ que atender el día de hoy, pero estará de vuelta mañana y seguro que comenzarán tu entrenamiento, así que nadie tiene pro que enterarse, puede ser nuestro secreto — y le guiñó un ojo al chico, realmente le había caído muy bien.

— Gracias — eso era un alivio, solo esperaba que su hermano fuera tan agradable como él.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Ya viniste hasta aquí y, realmente, cuando cae la tarde el jardín de Aioria ofrece un espectáculo increíble — no era una mentira, los pétalos de las flores que tenían los enromes árboles del jardín caían grácilmente, emulando a la lluvia.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tengo un poco de hambre — se rio ligeramente avergonzado, se había saltado el almuerzo con tal de llegar más pronto con a ese lugar.

— Adelante entonces — él pasó primero, esperando que el chico lo siguiera — Y no te preocupes si Aioria parece enojado contigo, él es muy estricto pero también es un buen maestro — aunque Aiolos estaba seguro de que este chico, Seiya, no tendría ningún problema, después de todo Marin era su maestra — Pero vendré seguido a mirar su progreso — él giró ligeramente su cuerpo para poder ver al chico directamente — Me aseguraré de que no te mate de cansancio — y sonrió, completamente decidido a viajar diario si hacía falta para cumplir su palabra.

— B… Bien, gracias — tartamudeó sin querer, completamente embelesado pro esa brillante sonrisa, estos dos meses que se quedaría serían increíbles si podía verlo sonreír de ese modo todos los días.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, apenas, pero llegue a las mil palabras prometidas ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tendré mi pago pronto? Espero que no tarde mucho.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
